


you taste like summertime and cheap wine

by meathermac



Series: live a life from a new perspective [8]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, extremely horny, that's it that's the context, the Crop Top Scene, the band Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: It's a hot summer's day, and Mavrus and Hardwon are all by themselves.
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: live a life from a new perspective [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	you taste like summertime and cheap wine

**Author's Note:**

> two band au fics in one day we're fuckin' legends!!! this one takes place right before "move along with some new passion".
> 
> dedicated to sam!

It’s a hot summer day, and Hardwon and Mavrus are lounging around outside while Moonshine, Bev, and Balnor run to go pick up some more water for the five of them. Rehearsal’s on pause until they have enough water so that Moonshine can make it through a whole song without losing her voice. 

“It’s so fucking hot out,” Mavrus whines, fanning himself dramatically. “I can’t work in these conditions.”

“We’re not working,” Hardwon points out, amused. 

He rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall. “Shut up.” 

Hardwon laughs, moving to stand next to him. They’re quiet for a long time, and he can’t help but watch Mavrus as he absentmindedly drums his fingers against the side of the wall. Today, Mavrus is wearing only some cutoff black shorts and a bright yellow crop top, and Hardwon cannot stop  _ staring _ …

He’s not sure how long he’s been feeling like this around Mavrus, but every time they’re up on stage or even just rehearsing, Hardwon can’t tear his eyes away from his ass. 

Was he always attracted to guys? Maybe. He’s not sure, honestly, but he knows he’s attracted to Mavrus because  _ god,  _ Hardwon can’t remember feeling like this for someone in years. He’s not sure he’s  _ ever _ wanted to get in someone’s pants this badly. 

Mavrus looks up and smiles before saying, “You can kiss me if you want to, you know. I’ve been waiting for it,” and Hardwon pauses for all of one whole second before grabbing the front of that damned crop top and pulling him in close, kissing him fiercely. 

They stay there for a second, and he’s not sure which one of them is more surprised. Mavrus pauses, mumbles “I didn’t think you were actually gonna do it,” and then kisses him back twice as hard, hands tangling in Hardwon’s hair.

“You think I’d pass up a chance like this?” he says, gasping for breath as they break apart. Mavrus just smirks and starts licking into Hardwon’s mouth as his hands go from his hair to his back to his ass and Hardwon has never felt like this before--his whole body is on fire as Mavrus presses him up against the wall outside of their studio and everything feels fucking  _ amazing.  _

There’s something about making out in the alleyway next to their shitty studio that makes him feel like he’s a teenager again, sneaking around to try and avoid everyone else’s gaze, and it feels _good as_ _hell_. 

Hardwon’s phone buzzes in his pocket--a call from Moonshine--and he answers it amidst Mavrus’s quiet complaints about ruining the mood. 

“Hey, Hardwon, just lettin’ ya know that the three of us got distracted and didn’t find any water so we’re just gonna head home. Can you and Mav pack up the shit?” 

He looks down at Mavrus (who seems more annoyed than normal) and then says, “Yeah, we gotcha. See you later, Moon.”

“Buh bye.” 

The call clicks off and Hardwon puts his phone away, turning back to Mavrus, who flashes him a disarming smile and leans forward to suck a bruise into Hardwon’s neck and he all but  _ moans _ as Mavrus’s teeth skim over his pulse. “We should--we should at least go inside,” he bites out, unable to really focus on his words. “Then we can--” 

“You are absolutely coming back to my place after this,” Mavrus cuts in. “Like, I’m not giving up the chance to fuck a guy like you, Hardwon.”

He can feel his face getting hotter by the second, but honestly, he’s never been this turned on in his life. “ _ Oh _ . Yeah, I can--we can do that.”

Mavrus pulls away, panting but still grinning like an idiot. “How important do you think it is that we actually put all of the stuff inside away?”

“It’s not that important,” he says quickly. 

He laughs, running his hand along the curve of Hardwon’s chest. “Then let’s go back to my place. I don’t have roommates, so…”

"Wait, are we really like... gonna have sex?" Hardwon asks, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous.

Mavrus looks at him weirdly, seeming confused. "Do you not want to?"

"I want to!" he assures him hurriedly, "I've just never, like, done it with a guy before."

"It's fun. You'll like it." 

**Author's Note:**

> lichen, commerce, and scribble, or leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!!!
> 
> hit me up on twitter [@maplekeenes] or tumblr [@maple-keenes] to talk about h*rny


End file.
